Strange Motions
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Kissing Agent Brandt was a strange experience that Benji couldn't even really relate to another one in his entire life. Think of the mission, Benji thought to himself, not the growing erection you have that Brandt could no doubt feel.


**Author's Note: I write a lot of one shots because I have a lot of passing ideas that come back to me later, but I never manage to be able to string them together with any sort of story line. Or perhaps my bad attention span plays a part in it as well. These also keep coming due to my recent obsession with Simon Pegg, man is simply amazing with his work. Anyway, hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review if you have the time.**

 **On another thought, about to have surgery for the second time on my jaw. Hope to write more during the time I have to take off, but more than likely I'm going to spend the month in a vegetative like pained state. Wish me luck!**

Kissing Agent Brandt was a strange experience that Benji couldn't even really relate to another one in his entire life. This was for a mission, and they were doing there darn best to be convincing; but the way Brandt was hell bent on capturing his mouth like he was winning a war was a bit off putting. Maybe on putting was a better way to put it.

A major turn on as his American friends would even say or exclaim to him. And Benji could only guess that it was good for their cover if he got a bit hard in the act, though he didn't want to have to do the explaining for it later on. No one would bring it up beside a perhaps smug Brandt though, and he liked to think they were better friends then that. Though, sometimes he wasn't so sure Brandt was actually his friend and just tolerating the team mascot. He should stop consulting with himself, Benji was well known to himself for hurting his own feelings.

This was a mission were Brandt had been playing the part of a married man, whom was so in love yet his significant other wanted space. So obviously married man went to India, (where he had spent his honey moon) to weep and pray to the Indian gods. Maybe even drink an unhealthy amount. The target had been a priest who had a passion for thirty something lost males, and enjoyed touching them until they were healed. He was also a calm headed consultant on a very large prostitution ring, which stretched across the country.

They had managed to mike the man and tape him for evidence as requested by the UN, but during the process of getting Brandt away from the creep, shit had gone south. Like the unaware target making an early move on a hurting and depressed married man; whom was supposed to be so far into his not even really lost love grieving that he wouldn't be able to tell something was wrong. Which was more than a little bad, because Brandt was quickly put in a few questionable situations. Like being asked to pray in a privet, and very peaceful alcove. Where a certain priest became very touchy and enjoyed the (fake) confused look on his face. An explanation of Indian culture was given to him, though it was easy enough to know that 80 present of it was lies.

So in swooped Benji, the awkward and depressed man looking for his husband after realizing he couldn't live without him. Which of course led back to the loud and public make out session upon their meeting. Mister priest had been shocked to say the least when Benji was led in to a church and had called out for Brandt (William) from across the room. Will had bolted up from his knees and took all of three seconds to examine Benji (biting his lip and them licking them both), before running for him.

Will was stronger and noticeably more muscled then himself, not that Benji had tried measuring the both of them or anything. It was just a noticeable difference by even those with bad eye sight. Still, he didn't expect Will to straight up sweep him off his feet and spin him around, all well happily laughing and peppering his face with kisses. And well, if Benji's arms went up to hook around Will's neck, then he was just hanging on for the ride.

Kisses came directly after that, which Benji actually had to respond to, rather than being a rag doll in the other's arms. Not that he was opposed to kissing Brandt or anything like that; but making out with a co-worker that he had to be in contact with sometimes every day of the week is just kind of awkward. Or maybe it should have been, but apparently Brandt was an amazing kisser, and Benji didn't get things like this to happen to him too often.

His knees went weak and suddenly Will was holding him up. This was going to be one of those time that they were just never allowed to talk about. And so what if Will's arms wrapped around felt go, with the addition of making him feel safe in a not at all safe situation. It was all okay at that moment though, because they were supposed to be play off husbands who missed each other dearly. It was okay that Benji had a bit of an erection despite being in a place a worship, despite knowing that Will could feel it.

There was just no way couldn't he feel it; with Will still having him lifted up off the ground, Benji's crotch was firmly grinding into Will's stomach. He whimpered a tiny bit, despite trying to hold it back and he felt Brandt's strong arms tense around him. Way to make his partner even more uncomfortable.

Except Will's moves only seemed to be taken up a notch after his noise, and doubled duties with taking Benji's weight while freeing an arm to snake around and grope at his undefended nipples. If Benji's face wasn't bright red before, then it certainly was then. It was like Will was trying to drag every single sound out of him that he could.

Then Benji's back was against the wall and he felt a tad bit disoriented because he had not even realized that they had been moving. The wall was cold against his back, but let Will's hand that had been supporting him trail down to stop with a firm and constant pressure on his ass. He pouted at the chuckle Will gave when Benji's squirmed in his grip. This was hardly fair, with him trapped between William and his muscly arms and a wall, on a mission and in view of the public.

Speaking of which, they had probably made their point already and could rightfully flee the scene. That would involve the glorious and addictively wrong kissing to stop though, and truth be told Benji wasn't quite ready for that. Wasn't ready for them to pull apart and never talk about this situation again, to have to store it in his memory for when he as thinking back about what being a secret agent got him in life.

Then it was over, the kiss was gone from his lips and his heart fluttered like it already ached from heart break. They were both in motion though with barely another thought; where are you staying, is that closer than mine, come back to my room, how long can you stay, I have things I want you to see. It was all a cover, but Benji enjoyed hearing and feeling it all.

The mission was over before he could barely blink an eye, and while it hurt Benji's heart; it was comforting that Brandt literally held his hand the entire time. They were back at the safe house before he even bothered to let go. And that was only because Ethan ended up telling Brandt to send an update to headquarters before indulging. Which, Benji had to admit that that was a strange phrase coming out of Ethan's mouth, and he didn't really understand it. Will could eat in front of the computer if he wanted to in his opinion, but the other man had snorted like he had been told a joke.

Confusing, but Benji let it go for more important moments; like being reconnected with his computer. Whispering how much he missed it and felt at home now that it was here was just second nature to Benji in his life, and it usually drew a laugh from his companions as well. Though, today there wasn't any laughs or grunts aimed at him, and Benji had to twirl around to make sure they hadn't all abandoned him upon immediately reaching the safe house.

Much to his shock, both Ethan and Jane were gone, yet Brandt was still there giving him that same look he had been since the kiss. Benji's stomach did more flips then he could ever remember it doing; this probably meant they had to talk. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to keep that moment with him for a long time, and think back about it when he was feeling down. Hearing it meant nothing and gross I felt your erection was just going to wreck the memory for him.

Forgive him if he whimpered a little bit and backed up into his equipment when Brandt determinately stocked forward. The forward nature of the other agent scared him a bit, at this moment he could handle blunt fact and certainly wouldn't be ready to take a swing to the jaw.

Everything went out the window when lips touched his for another time that day. When William initiated a powerful kiss that Benji could do nothing but surrender to. He didn't want to do anything else, but open his mouth to that passionate tongue, moan at the hand caressing their way up and down his sides.

The moment lasted for only a few minutes before William drew back and rested their foreheads together. Will smiled at him and Benji dreamily smiled back. "I just thought that after today we should both come clean about some things." Will was always so serious, but that was one to the things Benji loved about him.

"Oh, I'll come if you want me to." Nailed it Benji, fucking nailed the appropriate time to make a joke. Luckily, Will just grinned at him and then they were kissing again. Guess one of the thing Will liked about him was his inappropriate jokes. What strange motions.


End file.
